Incurable
by N. R. Crow
Summary: When Sonny gets horrible news, it sends her world spiraling into depression. But when a certain someone tries to help, she shoves him away, telling him she's 'incurable'. A One-shot for now. Depends on how many people review before it'll become a multi.


**I've always wanted to write a story about a depressed Sonny. So I'm starting this out as a One-shot, and depending on how popular it is I may continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny or the song excerpt (Incurable by Joey)**

_You can make  
This pain go away  
There is nothing  
You can say  
I'm __incurable_

_The phone in my hand dropped, clattering on the floor noisily. Was it real? Could this really be happening to me of all people? I couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible…_

_My knees gave out from under me, sending me sprawling on the floor, sobbing my heart out. I didn't care that I was still in my dressing room that I shared with Tawni. I didn't care my cast mates in the Prop House could probably hear me. I. Didn't. Care._

_As I knew they would, my cast mates came barging in, throwing the door open. They just stood in the doorway as I sobbed, my shoulders wrenching forward painfully with each sob. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could hear Chad shouting my name, joining my cast in the doorway._

_Tawni was the first to reach me. She kneeled down beside me, just watching me with wide eyes. Chad grabbed the phone, demanding to hear what they had just told me. He looked angry. I didn't care._

_I knew when they were done telling Chad what happened. I knew because he turned to look at me, mouth opening and closing wordlessly._

_My cast looked at him, curious. Finally, he knelt down on my other side, facing me, watching me sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry, Sonny…" He whispered, as if that could make the pain fade. It made me start sobbing even harder, the phone conversation running through my head for the second time. _

"_Why does she just keep whispering 'They're gone'?" Tawni asked, looking at Chad. Normally, they would've been fighting. But not today._

_Was I really repeating that over and over? I guess that was the annoying mumble I kept hearing. _

_Chad sighed, gesturing that Tawni and the rest of the cast go outside in the hall. They did as he told them, and he followed, looking at me sadly again._

_I could hear him telling them the story, even through the closed door._

"_Her family got in a car crash. They were on a bridge when a sleeping trucker hit their car. Guys… The car flipped into the river… They died." He kept his voice low. His voice kept giving out on him, but finally, he choked it out._

_I could hear the gasps; I shuddered at the thought of my family dead._

"_Both her parents?" Zora asked quietly, shock taking her normal loudness away._

"_And her little sister." Chad agreed._

"_But then…" Nico began before his voice gave out on him._

"_Sonny's an orphan?" Grady finished. I could hear the tears in his voice._

"_She's only got one family member in Hollywood. He's going to get custody over her. She'll still be here… I'm just wondering how much of her will stay with us." Chad whispered._

That was how it all began, you know. That phone call. I was sent to the only relative I had in Hollywood: my uncle. When I moved in with him, I thought it would be okay. I thought I would get better. I got worse. He started to abuse me. I had to cover up my bruises every day, acting like he never touched me before. Tawni and Chad were getting worried. They always asked me why I wore long sleeved shirts now. They wanted to know why I never wore yellow, but black instead. They worried about where my happiness had gone.

You see, a week after my parents died, a week after I moved in with Uncle Joey, I hit rock bottom. I started to cut, each time deeper and deeper. I started to stab myself with a push pin. I started to plan my death, over and over. I pushed all my friends away, telling them I hated them, commanding they leave me alone. Chad and Tawni were the only ones that still talked to me now.

No one knew I cut. No one knew how deep into depression I was. No one knew that every day, I faded away a little bit more. No one knew that when I went home, I had to take care of my Uncle like I was his maid. They didn't know that he slapped me around if I did even the smallest thing wrong.

And today was a Friday. That meant tomorrow would mean more work, more slapping, more cutting, and more planning.

By the time rehearsals were over, I was ready to dash out of the studio. But just as I made it to the doors that lead to my freedom, a hand grabbed my wrist, digging into my fresh cuts. I yelped , trying to yank my wrist back. But they held on tighter while putting a hand over my mouth. Before I could even squirm, I was being dragged backwards and through a door.

When I was released, I spun around, only to see that my kidnapper was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. I glared at him, putting my hands behind my back. I could feel the blood seeping through my cuts and into my black sweater.

"What the hell do you want, Cooper?" I hissed, slowly reaching behind me for the door handle. I figured if I caught him by surprise, I could escape.

"I want to know where Sonny went!" He shouted, glaring back at me.

"In case your ego took up the room your brain was supposed to be, then you should know this by now. I. Am. Sonny!" I shouted back.

"No! You're… You're the opposite of Sonny! You spend all your time crying! You never tell a joke! Marshall is going to _fire_ you, Sonny! Tawni overheard him! And do you care! No!"

I was taken aback, but even so, I still had room to fight. "Well, did _you_ lose your family! Did _your_ family die just weeks ago! No, Chad! You just have the most perfect life ever! Do you ever stop to think maybe _someone_ is worse off than you!" I screamed, raising my hand to smack him.

As soon as my hand made contact with his cheek, he grabbed my wrist again. I saw his eyes go wide. He must've felt the sticky wetness of the blood ozzing from the cuts _he_ reopened.

I didn't have time to pull back before he wrenched my sleeve up. His eyes widened as he saw the many cuts on my wrist. Sometimes, I'd carve words into my arm. I guess he saw the word 'Worthless' running from my upper wrist to my elbow.

"Sonny… Did you do this?" He whispered, startled.

In his moment of weakness, I wrenched my hand back to my side, shoving the sleeve down. "Na, _Chad_! _Santa Claus_ did it!" I shouted, shoving the door open.

"Sonny! We can help you!" He shouted, running after me as I quickly ran off. I got to the main door before noticing it was pouring outside.

I waited for Chad to catch up before turning around to face him. "No, Chad. You can't."

He tried to say something, but I shook my head.

"It's too late, Chad. I'm incurable." And with that, I charged off into the pouring rain, running off into the dark, stormy day.

No one could cure me. Not even Chad.


End file.
